


When Spirits Haunt

by Midnightcat1



Category: Grave of the Vampire (1972)
Genre: F/M, Microfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 10:57:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 60
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17405648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Microfic. The sight of Sarah Croydon's charred spirit materializing in a dark chamber never shocked Charles Croydon.





	When Spirits Haunt

I don't own Grave of the Vampire characters.

 

The sight of Sarah Croydon's charred spirit materializing in a dark chamber never shocked Charles Croydon. He already viewed the superstitious Salem townspeople burning her at the stake earlier. Perhaps Sarah was actually his guilt. His sadness. Charles wrapped his arms around Sarah and kissed her. Very happy to suffer. 

 

THE END


End file.
